An acrylic rubber composition or its vulcanized product, which is excellent in physical properties such as heat resistance, oil resistance, mechanical properties and compression set, has been widely used as materials for a hose component, a sealing component and a rubber vibration insulator component, in an engine room of an automobile.
Along with exhaust emission controls, a trend toward higher output power of engines, etc. in recent years, these components are desired to have a higher heat resistance.
As an ethylene/acrylic rubber composition excellent in balance between cold resistance and heat resistance, an ethylene/acrylic rubber composition having a specific polytetramethylene glycol compound blended therein has been known (e.g. Patent Document 1).
Further, combined use with an antiozonant has also been known (e.g. Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-036826
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2009-007491